


The Warmth of Your Lips

by Lightsoul33



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 5, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: Onodera Ritsu's life goes in a simple pattern. Every month he deals with authors and their craziness, but in the break between cycles is a special time. During this time Onodera gets to enjoy the little things in life from fighting over the last clean shirt and snuggling with his lover.





	The Warmth of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I'm back with another Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fic because I'm weak to this fandom, and I noticed that it's Onodera/Takano week and I thought "What a beautiful excuse". This fic kind of follows the timeline of my other Sekaiichi fics, but you don't have to read them to enjoy this fluff.
> 
> In case you didn't see I moved my tumblr to [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/) so please follow me here. Thanks.
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Inhaling deeply Onodera frowned as he peaked through his lashes before finally surrendering and opening his eyes. Onodera blushed as Takano nuzzled his bare chest in his sleep. His thin fingers slowly slid through Takano’s hair _it’s getting long_ Onodera mused. Feeling the familiar fingers in his hair Takano placed soft kisses on Onodera’s exposed skin. Onodera hummed happily at the sensation of his lover’s lips. Meanwhile, Takano’s arms tightened around his stomach.

“Don’t do that,” Onodera hissed as he tried to peel Takano off him.

“Why?”

Still struggling Onodera gasped, “I have to go to the bathroom.”

“No, stay,” Takano whined.

Admitting defeat Onodera slumped against the arms that held him captive, “Please, I promise to come right back.”

“You have one minute.”

“One minute?”

“One. Two.”

“Fine. Fine! Fine!,” Onodera tossed the covers from himself successfully burying Takano. Staggering from the bed Onodera made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. The tiles felt cold against his feet and the house was oddly quiet. He knew that his minute was up as he washed his hands and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. To be honest if someone would have told him that he would look this good first thing in the morning after pulling an all nighter for what felt like the past month and then having marathon sex last night with his lover Onodera would’ve called them a liar. 

However, Onodera couldn’t stop the smile creeping across his face as he prepared his toothbrush and started his morning routine. When he clicked the bathroom door open he found that Takano had unburied himself from all of the balents and was missing. Onodera walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, but his knuckles scraped against the bottom of the wooden draw of the shirts. _I know there was one in here last night_ Onodera thought sending a questionable glance at the delicious smell of coffee coming in from the kitchen. 

He slipped out of the room to be instantly greeted by Sorata who rubbed himself between Onodera’s legs purring happily. “Morning,” Onodera greeted. 

As if on autopilot he walked over to the fax machine and checked to see if any of the authors had sent himself or Takano anything while they were sleeping. Out of the corner of his eye confirmed his suspicions. He spotted his lover wearing _his_ shirt leaning against the counter smoking a cigarette. As Onodera reached the fax machine he noticed a small draft from one of his authors. Grabbing the pile of papers he headed over to the couch after grabbing his editing pen. Sorata happily jumped up on the couch beside him and curled into a ball simply enjoying the company. 

Together the two of the them sat together in silence on the couch until Onodera’s phone rang. He picked up the phone and answered in a slightly croaky voice, “Hello?”

“Ritsu, did you just wake up,” his mother’s voice asked. 

“Yeah,” Onodera winced as he glanced at the clock and read one in the afternoon.

“It’s not healthy for you to sleep so late.”

_My normal sleep habit isn’t too great either, mom_ Onodera mused, “You’re right. I’ll be more mindful in the future.”

“Good.”

“So why did you call?”

“Oh yes I wanted to see how you and Takano were doing and to see if you had any plans for next weekend?”

“Um,” Onodera stood and walked over to the calendar posted on the wall, “Currently we’re both available why?”

“That’s great to hear. You’re grandmother’s birthday is coming up and we wanted to make sure that you could attend the party.”

“I totally forgot.”

“That’s why I called. I’ll tell your father that you can make it, but if anything comes up please let me know as soon as possible.”

“Sure thing.”

“Tell Takano I said hello.”

“I will,” Onodera smiled.

“Talk to you later, Ritsu.”

“Bye.”

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Onodera’s waist as Takano breathed on Onodera’s neck, “Your mother?”

“Yeah, she says hello.”

“What’d she call about?”

“My grandma’s birthday party.”

Takano hummed as he gently kissed Onodera’s neck, “When?”

“Next weekend.”

“Okay.” 

Takano’s hand drew lazy circles on his hips. Onodera sighed and turned around to face his lover. Takano valiantly attempted to tame Onodera’s bedhead for a moment before surrendering in favor of kissing the floppy mess. “You can't tame it,” Onodera chuckled running his fingers through Takano's tame hair. 

“I tried.”

“I guess it's the thought that counts.”

Glancing up into green eyes Takano reprimanded, “If you don’t wear any clothes you’ll catch a cold.”

“Well, someone took my last clean shirt.”

“Sorry,” Takano whispered his lips ghosting over Onodera’s.

“No you’re not.”

“Maybe not.”

Takano leaned forward and captured Onodera’s lips in a slow and passionate kiss. Onodera’s legs trembled slightly as Takano guided him down onto the couch behind him. With the force of his two masters joining him on the couch Sorata hopped off in favor of a more relaxing resting place. Now on his back Onodera separated from the kiss to look up at Takano panting slightly. 

Takano’s eyes were locked on the love-filled green ones below him as he wet his lips before slowly drawing nearer. It felt like Takano was taking forever to return his lips to Onodera's own. Reaching up Onodera grabbed a fistful of Takano's collar and guided their mouths back together. 

Takano pulled back slowly, ensuring that he nibbled on Onodera lush bottom lip before finally parting. A sweet smile crossed Onodera's face, “What brought that on?”

Takano slid to the side and snuggled with Onodera on the couch, “I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t get cold.”

Onodera giggled into Takano’s arm that came and wrapped around him, “You're the one to blame.”

“How about we make a deal?”

Glancing over his shoulder Onodera nodded, “Go on I'm listening.”

“Let me keep the shirt and I promise to keep you warm, deal?”

“Fine.”

Takano climbed over Onodera and ran to the coffee pot that just finished pouring two cups and handed one to Onodera. “Wait here.” He ran to the linen closet for a moment before he returned with the spare comforter. He wrapped it around both of them as they snuggled on the couch. “Warm?”

Onodera leaned his head on Takano's shoulder, “I guess this'll do.”

Takano kissed Onodera hair before resting his head against Onodera's. “I love you, Ritsu.”

Onodera blushed and quickly brought the coffee to his lips to distract himself from the embarrassing conversation, “Ow hot!”

“Are you ok?”

Onodera fanned his lips as his face flushed even more and Takano smiled, “You're so stupid sometimes. I told you I'd warm you up, but be careful you could get burned.”

Narrowing his eyes Onodera put the coffee down like it personally offended him. Takano chuckled as he tilted Onodera's chin towards him, “Let me see the damage.” Turning towards his lover Onodera waited for the verdict. “Yep. I see. It's true...you're totally kissable,” with that Takano leaned in and pressed a feather light kiss to Onodera's sore lips.

Onodera’s face and ears turned red and he shoved Takano away from him, “W-what the hell are you talking about, stupid Takano.” Onodera would be damned if he admitted even to himself that Takano's little fussing made his heart skip a beat. Sorata meowed happily for this was just another lazy morning with his two masters.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me on tumblr here at [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
